pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Almanac
The zombie Almanac is the zombies section of the almanac in PvZ HB. It consists of all the zombies encountered and is set out in a 7x6 grid (7 up, 6 across) and has 3 bonus spots for the Target zombie, Zombie Gravestone and Yeti Zombie. It is accessible on the right tab of the almanac symbolised with a zombie face. Contents Day 1 Basic Zombie: Garden-loving, brains-eating dead dude. Health: 30 Speed: Basic Brain cost: 50 You’ll see him alot. At Day, at Night, Indoors, in the Pool, even on the street when you’ll be able to give him a friendly wave and a couple of peas to the face. 2 Flag Zombie: A true line leader. Health: 30 Speed: Hungry Brain cost: 500 Special: Leads a battalion of zombies to attack Flag Zombie Is always at the front lines. He tries not to think about the plants, but of the juicy brains that are his reward at the end of it all. 3 Conehead Zombie: His Cone protects him from damage. Health: 60 Speed: Basic Brain cost: 75 He is quite smart, due to his strategy of not getting decimated straight away. Many wise zombies have followed the wise conehead zombies example in battle and they too have used the powerful cones. 4 Buckethead Zombie: His sturdy bucket protects him better. Health: 90 Speed: Basic Brain cost: 100 Weakness: Magnet-Shroom Once, he came home from a wild brains party, and without warning, there was just one bucket on his head. Just one, mind you. Oh, and a $13 bill. 5 All-Star Zombie: Heavy-Duty line-crusher zombie. Health: 60 Speed: Flighty, then Hungry Brain cost: 175 Special: Charges to destroy an entire line of plants until damaged Weakness: Magnet-Shroom All-Star zombie has changed so many times now. From fast running to 1-plant crushing to full-line decimating, he tries to forget the past and think about the brains. 6 Trashhead Zombie: His Super Trash can is the ultimate defence. Health: 120 Speed: Basic Brain cost: 125 Weakness: Magnet-Shroom A newcomer to the zombie tribe, he is always on the lookout for interesting brains to consume. He will travel this world, seeking to get brains from unique places, and just arrived in time for a hunting party here. He’s a lucky duck, Trashhead zombie. Night 1 Newspaper Zombie: Newspaper distracts quite a mad zombie. Health: (Newspaper) 45 (Zombie) 30 Speed: Stiff, then Speedy Brain cost: 100 Newspaper zombie is mad. Real Mad. He was just about to finish the comics section and move on the the sporting news, but then his newspaper got destroyed. So he did the logical thing; Freak. 2 Jack-In-the-box Zombie: This zombie packs an explosive surprise. Health: 30 Speed: Basic Brain cost: 100 Special: Runs up to plants and explodes like a zombie cherry bomb Weakness: Magnet-Shroom The newspaper guy is mad, he’s crazy. Period. 3 Screen Door Zombie: His screen door is a handy shield. Health: 90 Speed: Stiff Brain cost: 75 Carrying a screen door is hard work. So Screen door zombie here should be more recognised. Carrying a screen door is hard! It’s not HIS fault he's so slow! Blame Dr Zomboss. 4 Torchlight Zombie: His trusty torch burns plants for him. Health: 30 Speed: Hungry Brain cost: 150 Special: Burns plants on contact Torchlight zombie has no idea why he is outside, but it's dark and a deep memory from a line of Torchlight zombies tells him to hold the great torch and burn plants. Related to: Explorer zombie. 5 Watchdog zombie: His sidekick zombie dog propels him forward. Health: 45 Speed: Speedy Brain cost: 150 Watchdogs are usually quite defensive, so it's weird about his dog running up so enthusiastically. Maybe it's because his dog is also a zombie, though still... 6 Pogo zombie: Boing! Health: 30 Speed: Hungry, then Stiff Brain cost: 200 Special: Bounces over all plant but Tall-Nut Weakness: Magnet-Shroom Pogo zombie has no idea where his pogo came from, but he’s got it now and he isn't going to question it. Indoors 1 Landlord zombie: Thinks he owns your house and sun. Health: 50 Speed: Hungry Brain cost: 125 Special: Steals sun for payment purposes Landlord zombie is convinced that he owns your house, sun and brains. But who knows? Maybe he does. Though in all honesty he probably doesn't, and is working for a rival agency. 2 Disco zombie: Summons zombies while rapping to the beat. Health: 30 Speed: Basic Brain cost: 300 Special: summons 4 backup dancers every 6s Weakness: Magnet-Shroom He used to be a stage zombie, but then he saw that he needed something original and fun. So he did a raffle for a concert at a house, and you won! Hooray! 3 Backup Dancer zombie: Dances with the pros, unlike the pros. Health: 30 Speed: Hungry Special: Summoned by Disco zombie Backup dancer actually faked his university degree of 9th grade Undead Secondary Dancing Arts and hoped that no one would notice. P.s. They did, so don’t ask why Backup dancer zombie is going so well. 4 Girl Scout zombie: Knocking on your door to sell you your brains. Health: 60 Speed: Basic Brain cost: 150 Special: Can destroy all plants it encounters in 5s What Girl scout zombie doesn’t realise is that all plants have the same weakness; Mustard. It’s sticky, it’s gooey, and it robs them of much-needed sunny things! 5 Balloon zombie: Flying past those defences in scray. Health: (Balloon) 30 (Zombie) 30 Speed: Speedy, then Basic Brain cost: 200 Special: Floats over all plants but Tall-Nut Weakness: Blover Balloon zombie came inside due to the fact that he thought that inside, he wouldn’t be flying so high. Unfortunately, Crazy Dave had removed the ceiling for sun purposes, so… fly, baby fly? 6 Gigantuar: The Destroyer of Plants, the mini-boss of zombies. Health: 300 Speed: Basic Brain cost: 500 Special: Crushes plants with pole Special: Throws Imp when damaged The Gigantuar is where it is at. He is the image of destruction. The image of perfection. The image of zombie plant-crushing beauty. A sight to see before you die, and, if you do see him, the likelihood is that you are going to die. Pool 1 Floatie Zombie: The Pool/brains-loving basic dead dude. Health: Varies (30, 60, 90, 120) Speed: Basic Brain cost: 75, 100, 125, 150 Special: Aquatic He comes in lots of different variants, though don’t ask me how some can stay afloat with a cone or bucket, and forget asking if the trashhead Floatie zombie pollutes the pool. 2 Snorkel zombie: Snorkelling zombie who will snorkel up to your defence. Health: 30 Speed: Basic Brain cost: 100 Special: Aquatic Special: Hides underwater until he gets to your defence Weakness: Magnet-Shroom Snorkel zombie hates water in his eyes. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do when Dr Zomboss ordered him to attack your backyard. So he looked on ZBay and found… A snorkel. 3 Aqua Jet zombie Aqua jet propels the zombie wildly around. Health: 45 Speed: Speedy Brain cost: 275 Special: Aquatic Special: Changes pool lane every 5s Weakness: Magnet-Shroom Aqua jet zombie doesn’t know what a Aqua jet is, but he's got it now. So he's just going to stick with it and hope for the brains. 4 Lifeguard zombie Zombie who volunteers himself to save deaths. Health: 30 Speed: Hungry Brain cost: 125 Special: All zombies in the pool regain health every 6s He hates the water, therefore he is not aquatic. Just in case you were wondering, which I am sure you were. Just don't tell him about this, he gets protective! 5 JetSki zombie Happy JetSking zombie from the beach. Health: 60 Speed: Flighty, then Hungry Brain cost: 200 Special: Aquatic Special: JetSkis to destroy an entire lane of plants until damaged He spend a lot of money on that JetSki, so it's a wonder that he keeps his cool and Calmly walks up to eat your brains, unlike the newspaper dude who freaks out. 6 Kraken Gigantuar: Deep sea monster of the deep pool. Health: 300 Speed: Hungry Brain cost: 800 Special: Aquatic Special: a Crushes plants with driftwood Special: Throws imp when damaged Kraken Gigantuar doesn't know why he has a regular imp on his shoulders. In fact, he doesn't know why he has an imp at all. It's hard, and the imps have legs to carry themselves! Road 1 Outhouse zombie: Zombie who has a big bladder and got stuck. Health: (Outhouse) 70 (Zombie) 30 Speed: Stiff, then Flighty Brain cost: 175 Outhouse zombie got stuck on the toilet. For Dr Zomboss, it's a good thing, due to the fact it blocks peas. But it reeks in there! Outhouse zombie would rather die again! 2 Ladder Zombie: Zombie who puts up those ladders like there's no tomorrow. Health: 30 Speed: Basic Brain cost: 125 Special: Props up ladder for other zombies to climb Weakness: Magnet-Shroom Ladder zombie got an A+ at ladder carrying at Zombie Ladder University. In our terms then he got about an G, but don't let that deceive you! Remember; He makes a mean sandwich. 3 Scientist zombie: Zombie who changed the teleporters batteries. Health: 30 Speed: Stiff Brain cost: 200 Special: Teleports to the end and comes back after the 3rd block Scientist zombie doesn't believe in the great brains. He just like eating plants. They’re good for you, and he's a vegetarian, so he can't have anything else. The other zombies won't listen. 4 Imp: Tiny zombie biting at your heels. Health: 18 Speed: Speedy Brain cost: 75 Imp is proud to have no zombie after his name. Don't wear it out. 5 Engineer zombie Zombie who runs forward on a jackhammer. Health: 60 Speed: Flighty Brain cost: 150 Weakness: Magnet-Shroom The engineer is so proud of his hard hat. Of yeah, and that other whatdoyacallit, the jackhammer thingy. But mostly the hard hat, as opposed to the whatdoyacallit. 6 Zombot The one to rule them all. Health: 6000 Speed: Basic Special: Summons zombies from mouth Special: Shoots lasers at your plants from his eyes Special: Shoots and fireball that destroys a lane and mower and needs to be put out with Ice-Shroom Special: Shoots an iceball that destroys a lane and mower and needs to be put out with Fireflower Special: Smashes a 3x3 group of plants with fist Special: Grabs plants with grappling hook Special: Can Summon a line of engineers when at 600 health Edgar George Zomboss achieved his Doctorate in Thanatology in only two years. Quickly mastering thanatological technology, he built his fearsome Zombot and set about establishing absolute dominance within his local subdivision (nice kid). Fog 1 Bungee Zombie Jumps down on the lawn and shuffles forward Health: 30 Speed: Hungry Special: 4-5 can jump down during 'Jump Scare!'s Special: Stays on Bungee for 3s before coming down Bungee zombie is often asked about the experience of Bungee jumping. When asked, he gives a long and detailed speech about bravery and brains. Mostly brains. (if you don't get that, he's changed and acts like the Lost Pilot zombies from Lost City PvZ2) 2 Zomboni Puts coldness on all you plants, very considerably. Health: 120 Speed: Stiff Special: Places Ice behind it that cannot be planted on and spawns 4 Bobsled zombies Special: Crushes plants with bulk The guy driving this thing used to be huge, but then it was discovered that he wasn't a zombie, so he went to court and after a long and boring case... he got the sack. Typical. 3 Bobsled zombie Comes in after a Zomboni has applied some iceyness Health: 12 Speed: Speedy Special: Only comes after a Zomboni has laid 4 blocks of ice in teams of 4 Bill loves the left-most guy, Phil, but doesn't like the guy on his right, who calls himself Will. He's the 2nd-left one, if you were wondering. Oh, and that guy on the right-most side is Jeff. 4 Catapult zombie This zombie operates heavy machines. Health: 60 Special: Throws basketballs at random plants in the lane Weakness: Umbrella Leaf The Catapult zombie is happy to follow on from the greatest. He actually loves Kernal-Pult's work and strives to do his best. He will never ever harm Kernal-Pult. 5 Trick or Treater zombie Has lots of pet mice for 'your brain' purposes. Health: 30 Speed: (with mice) Stiff (without mice) Basic Special: Releases 8 mice in this lane and next door when damaged He thought about using chickens, and he liked the idea, but then he decided that it was waaaaaay to mainstream for HIM so he decided to get some mice for Halloween. So far it hasn't done him anything. 6 Giga-Gigantuar The destroyer of plants, the bigger-than-mini-boss of zombies. Health: 600 Speed: Basic Special: Crushes plants with pole Special: Throws imp when damaged Giga-Gigantuar is like, the bombs of the zombie army. though he still wants a promotion to Zombomb. The other zombies tell him that it's not a great idea, but he can't hear. Demons 1 Demon All-Star zombie: The hardmode line crusher zombie of doom. Health: 75 Speed: Flighty, then Speedy Brain cost: 225 Special: Charges to destroy and entire lane of plants until damaged Demon All-Star zombie prides himself on his shoulder spikes. It is his pride and joy, and he would hate to see anything happen to it or anything, so don't DESTROY IT!!! 2 Demon Jack-in-the-box zombie: A zombie who loves the sound of KABOOM. Health: 30 Speed: Hungry Brain cost: 175 Special: Runs up to plants and explodes like a zombie cherry bomb, leaving a crater Demon jack-in-the-box-zombie is even crazier than his other variant, due to him being on something. And by that I don't mean a trampoline or theatre stage. 3 Demon Balloon zombie Flying past those defences in really terrifying. Health: (Balloon) 30 (Zombie) 30 Speed: Hungry, then basic Brain cost: 225 Special: Floats over all plants Special: Can't be blown away by Blover Demon Balloon zombie isn't happy with a regular scary face on his balloon, oh no. He HAS to have a black balloon with a with scary face on it to be a demon. 4 Demon Snorkel zombie: Zombie who goes snorkel, snorkel, RAAAAARGH!!! Health: 60 Speed: Flighty Brain cost: 150 Special: Hides underwater until he gets to your defences Demon snorkel zombie actually doesn't like the colour black. Why is he a demon then? The answer is … nobody liked demon Floatie zombie. 5 Demon Zombot The other one to rule them all. Health: 10000 Speed: Basic Special: Summons zombies from mouth Special: Shoots lasers at your plants from his eyes Special: Shoots and fireball that destroys a lane and mower and needs to be put out with Ice-Shroom Special: Shoots an iceball that destroys a lane and mower and needs to be put out with Fireflower Special: Smashes a 3x3 group of plants with fist Special: Grabs plants with grappling hook Special: Can Summon a line of engineers when at 1200 health Dr Zomboss was delighted when his new upgrades arrived. He immediately set to work adding the parts to increase the Zombot health and finally smash those plants. He didn't mean for it to turn out black. Other 1 Zombie Gravestone: This gravestone produces brains. Health: 30 Recharge: 3s Brain cost: 75 Brain production: 50 The zombie gravestone isn't actually a zombie, though he still gets the title of “Zombie” before his name. Or her name. What gender is a gravestone, anyway? 2 Target zombie: Zombie who has a very obvious target. Health: 30 Special: Defeat all three for the plants to win Target zombie is always wondering why he can't just eat the brains. He is always motionless, and it can get very boring. He also wonders why he is so obvious to kill again. 3 Yeti zombie Will parade around, with his lunchbox, Bertie. Health: 60 Speedy: Basic Special: Goes 4 blocks, then walks away Special: 'Bertie' contains $5,000 A yeti only has one lunchbox. It is his sword. It is his heart. It is his spirit. It is his best friend. A yeti would rather die than give up his lunchbox, coincidental since you have to kill him.